onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Blood
Article Why does this article exist? Are we going to also make articles for sails, water, and sand? SeaTerror (talk) 07:52, September 5, 2018 (UTC) :Other then blood types in OP itself... There isn't much here to say. Over time when I was a regular I saw better concept articles thrown out then this. Its really more trivia then anything else and if not for the chart would be a stub. Not we've ever had a "no stub" rule or anything but from a non-regular editor POV... If Sea hadn't had said anything I'd never had known this was here. One-Winged Hawk (talk) 09:31, September 5, 2018 (UTC) ::I guess we could revise the character info boxes to include blood types, but I suppose you all have a point.Observer Supreme 11:22, September 5, 2018 (UTC) I created the article mainly to document blood types. Since the system is unique to the One Piece world, I think it's important enough to have a page. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 16:59, September 5, 2018 (UTC) I think the article should be renamed "Blood Types" if they are specific to One Piece lore. Just having an article on Blood makes the information seem less relevant. 18:45, September 5, 2018 (UTC) It does sound like something Wookieepedia would do. Although, now that I think about it, does anyone think that this should be merged with the Lineage Factor article since they're both biology-related, so to speak.Observer Supreme 18:59, September 5, 2018 (UTC) Blood types should just be in infoboxes or misc trivia. Lineage Factor wouldn't really fit but would be the only place for a proper merge I suppose. SeaTerror (talk) 21:49, September 5, 2018 (UTC) More edits are being done and this still isn't resolved. SeaTerror (talk) 19:46, October 4, 2018 (UTC) One has nothing to do with the other. It doesn't matter how much the page has if we're deleting it, and a discussion about the page existence shouldn't prevent the page being up to date. Rhavkin (talk) 22:30, October 4, 2018 (UTC) Nah it does. SeaTerror (talk) 22:57, October 4, 2018 (UTC) I have to agree. This page is superfluous. We don't need it. Everyone knows what blood is. 05:38, October 13, 2018 (UTC) I think it should be kept. Also we should create a death page, flashback page, plot twist page and other literary device page. Joekido (talk) 11:01, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Definitely not, Joe. None of those need pages, and we should still rename this page Blood Types if we're going to keep it. If not, I am fine putting them in infoboxes. Lineage Factor could just be its own page. 13:37, October 13, 2018 (UTC) Infoboxes is definitely better. They could be trivia too but infoboxes might work best due to how Oda treats blood types in the series. Lineage Factor was just a suggestion but really wouldn't fit there either so infoboxes is better. SeaTerror (talk) 18:44, October 13, 2018 (UTC) ST's right. If blood types have their own singular page, so should gender, right? Race is not a problem because OP has a lot of fictional ones. The point is they're all statistical parameters. Adding the "Blood Type" parameter to the infobox is the best solution here. And I'll also suggest adding a "Characters by Blood Type" category too. nice gourd roger Meshack (talk) 02:27, October 17, 2018 (UTC) Blood types have been added to infoboxes and this page has been deleted. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 04:21, January 16, 2019 (UTC)